De ella
by Bere-San
Summary: Pensamientos de Merlin y su amor no correspondido por Arturo. Mi primer One-shot por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. Merlin

**este es mi mi primer fic de merlin, por favor cualquier crítica u opinión favor de hacerla saber.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>POV MERLIN.<p>

Los veo, ahí, felices, unidos y amando el uno al otro. Envidió la posición de ella, de mi amiga, de mi reina, de Gwen. Ella lo tiene para si todos los días, en las mañanas, en las noches, y el sólo la ama a ella. Él le dio su corazón siendo una sirvienta, él la escogió para ser su esposa, para ser su amante, su reina, su único amor. Y yo, solamente ocupo el lugar de amigo y consejero.

Nunca me advirtieron que en mi destino estaba escrito que me enamoraría, más no sería correspondido. Tan injusta es la vida, tan injusto es el amor. Lo único que deseó es que el no se hubiera casado con ella, me hubiera amado a mi, me hubiera deseado a mi a su lado.

Arturo

El rey de Camelot, ¿en algún momento me quisiste más que como un amigo? ¿o solamente fui tu amigo? Desearía saber las respuestas a estas incógnitas que de vez en cuando me quitan el sueño. Sólo me gustaría por un momento tomar el lugar de ella; gobernar a tu lado, tener tu amor solo para mi, besarte, todas y cada una de las acciones de ella quisiera tomarlas yo.

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

He encontrado las respuestas a mis preguntas.

¿En algún momento me quisiste más que como un amigo?

Si, hubo un tiempo en el que sólo pensaba en tenerte entre mis brazos, despertar a tu lado cada día, poder besar tus labios cada vez que quisiera, y aún sueño que llegue ese momento. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Esas palabras pronunciadas por ti me quitaron el aliento. Hubo un tiempo en el que me amaste y es más aún lo haces. Pero esto sólo me deja otras preguntas ¿si mi amaste por que no lo dijiste? ¿por qué te casaste con Gwen? ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo dices, cuando tienes ya una familia?

Pero hay una pregunta para mi ¿estaría dispuesto a ser solamente tu amante?

Lo soy, pero no creo poder con traicionar a Gwen, con después de haberte besado verte besándote con ella, cargar a los niños que son de ustedes.

Y entiendo una cosa. Arturo es suyo, ella gano su amor, ella es su esposa, ella es la madre de sus hijos y ella lo ama. Arturo es suyo y no mío. Pero puede ser mío, si, en mis sueños y mis pensamientos. Pero algo es claro Arturo es suyo, pero su corazón es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por llegar hasta este punto.<strong>

**¿Creen que debería hacerlo pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Arturo?**

**dejen su opinión.**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Arturo

**Perdón**** por los errores de ortografía.  
>La serie de Merlin y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC<strong>

* * *

><p>POV ARTURO<br>Verla a ella tan sonriente; pero la de el es mas linda. Verla en su vestido de novia, se veía preciosa; pero verlo de traje hubiera sido mejor. Compartir mi cama con ella; pero preferiría que fuera el. Caminar a su lado por el campo; pero con el seria mejor. Verla al despertar a mi lado y abrazarla; pero se que prefiero que el estuviera en su lugar. Donde el debería estar, aquí a mi lado.  
>No importa cuanto me esfuerce no puedo amar a Gwen tanto como a el.<br>Merlin Su estúpida sonrisa, sus ojos marrones, su cabello negro, su torpeza, todo, absolutamente todo de el amo.  
>Me case con Gwen; pero por deber. Entre una princesa desconocida a una sirvienta que se que sera una buena reina, una buena madre.<br>Pero la elegí por que mi primera opción era imposible. Era imposible casarme con Merlin. No podría tener un heredero por obvias razones. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que en otras circunstancias, sin la presión de la corona, lo hubiera elegido a el por sobre cualquier persona.

* * *

><p>Mi primogénita, la princesa Idris. Es hermosa.<br>-Felicidades, es hermosa.-Me dice Merlin- Puedo cargarla?-  
>-Claro- Le entrhago esto sin fines de lucro y lo unico que me pertenece es la Idris a Merlin.<br>-Es idéntica a ti.- Se ven muy bien juntos.  
>-Claro, soy su padre.-<br>Merlin parece feliz con Idris.  
>Me dirijo hacia donde esta Gwen.<br>-Hola- me susurra.- Como esta el bebe?-  
>-La bebe. Es una ni a, es muy hermosa.-Le tomo la mano y sonrío. También sonríe pero esta agotada. -Necesitas dormir.-<br>-Quiero verla.-  
>Salgo de la habitación y veo a Merlin con Idris dormida en sus brazos.<br>-Gwen quiere verla-  
>-Claro.- Merlin siendo cuidadoso, por primera vez, de no despertar a la princesa la entrego a su padre.<br>Llevo a mi hija con su madre.

* * *

><p>-Tío Merlin, que le pasa a mami?- Pregunta una princesa de 5 a os de edad.<br>-Ya va a venir tu hermano o hermana Idri.- -Ya quiero verlo y tu papi?- La voz de mi ni a adorada.  
>-Tambien estoy ansioso de conocerlo, cariño.- Le sonrio y la cargo.<br>==Horas después==  
>-Mi Lord, felicidades es un varon.- La dama de compañía de Gwen. Se acerca a Idris, Merlin y a mi con un bultito en sus brazos.<br>-Hola Alden.-Tome a mi hijo en brazos. -Idris, saluda a tu hermanito.-  
>Melin cargo a Idris para que viera a Alden.<br>Esto es con lo que siempre so e. Mi familia solo que en vez de Gwen; Merlin.  
>Pero solo puede serlo en mi mente, solo eso. Un sueño.<p>

* * *

><p>Como pude ser tan idiota?! confesarle todo a Merlin. TODO.<br>Una cosa esa sentir eso y otra es que lo confiese. Y peor aun estando casado y con 2 hijos.  
>No importa, ya que ni el ni yo estamos dispuestos a lastimar a Gwen.<br>El le debe lealtad a su reina; yo a mi esposa. No debe traicionar a su amiga; ni yo, a la madre de mis hijos.  
>Ambos le debemos ser fieles yo a mi compromiso; el, a la confianza de su amiga.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>** pero no lo había actualizado por cosas muy personales y cuando volví a leer la historia y vi que me pidieron que lo pusiera desde el punto de vista de Arturo pues me puse a escribir a ver si funcionaba. Pienso subir 2 o mas capítulos que me propongo a terminarlos en este año.**

**Se agradece un comentario o una señal de que les gusta esto.**


End file.
